1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable device having a display and a camera module (e.g. camera phone), and more particularly to a portable terminal adapted to enable its user to manually adjust the location of focusing and photometry during photography and a method for taking images with the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, portable devices (e.g. portable telephones, MP3 players, digital cameras) tend to have a display and a camera module, the function of which has been developed to increase user convenience. Particularly, the automatic focusing and photometry functions enable users to take images simply by pressing the corresponding key button.
When a conventional portable device is used to take images, it commonly locates the focus at the center of the screen and measures the luminosity of the region where the focus is located. This means that, in some cases, the device may focus on an unwanted object and measure the wrong luminosity. For example, although the user wants to focus the device on an object located at the upper right corner of the screen, the focus may lie at the center of the screen. Furthermore, even if the device is focused on the upper right corner of the screen, the focus may still not be on the desired object, because focusing is limited to predetermined locations. As a result, the device fails to focus on the desired object and measure the correct luminosity. This means that photography is not conducted as desired by the user.